vxvnfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Brudnopis
Alita (dawniej Yoko) to tytułowa bohaterka filmu Alita: Battle Angel. Dawniej cyborg-wojownik z Marsa, została porzucona bez wspomnień w Mieście Złomu, gdzie odnalazł ją doktor Dyson Ido. Biografia Wczesne życie Alita urodziła się na Marsie w momencie trwającego konfliktu z Ziemią. Przyszła na świat pod imieniem Yoko. Wojna, nazwana później Upadkiem, szybko pozbawiła ją domu oraz rodziny i kiedy Yoko miała 17 lat, siły zbrojne ZRM wyznaczyły ją do służby wojskowej. Jej mózg zamknięto w tytanowym rdzeniu zwykłego cyborga, a następnie skierowano ją do adaptacji i szkoleń. Kiedy mózg Yoko został przeszczepiony do rdzenia ZRM klasy I typu Berserker, uznano ją za cenną jednostkę bojową, uzbrojoną w najnowszą technologię stosowaną w cyborgach w XXIV wieku. Jej numerem było 99. Yoko była szkolona w sztuce walki Panzer Kunst pod okiem Geldy, a jej głównym zadaniem było wyeliminowanie Novy oraz zniszczenie miasta Zalem. Razem z Geldą, Yoko brała udział w licznych działaniach zbrojnych przeciwko Ziemianom, między innymi w bitwie na Księżycu oraz w ostatecznym szturmie na Zalem, podczas którego zesłany przez Novę Pierścień Ochronny unicestwił większość jej oddziału. Miasto Złomu 300 lat po Upadku, uszkodzone ciało Yoko zostało porzucone na Złomowisku w Mieście Złomu. Doktor Dyson Ido, poszukujący części do naprawy cyborgów, natknął się na nie i odkrywszy wewnątrz nieuszkodzony ludzki mózg, zabrał szczątki dziewczyny do swojej kliniki, gdzie połączył rdzeń Yoko z cybernetycznym ciałem. Dziewczyna obudziła się niedługo potem i podczas rozmowy z Ido oraz jego asystentką, siostrą Gerhad, wyjawiła, że nie pamięta nic ze swojego życia, nawet tego, jak się nazywa. Ido nadał jej wtedy nowe imię - Alita. Doktor zabrał ją do miasta, gdzie opowiedział jej o wojnie oraz o Zalem, ostatnim z Podniebnych Miast, a także o Motorballu. Kiedy na moment ją zostawił, Alita napotkała małego psa, z którym szybko się zaprzyjaźniła, znalazła też list gończy za mordercą kobiet grasującym w Mieście Złomu. Niespodziewanie, na ulicę wtargnął Centurion, pobudzając w Alicie instynkt walki. Świadkiem całego zdarzenia był Hugo, który w porę odciągnął Alitę z drogi Centuriona, ta jednak rzuciła się pod jego nogi, by uratować psa. Kiedy maszyna odeszła, Alita zdradziła Hugo, że została znaleziona przez doktora Ido na złomowisku. Rozmowę z młodzieńcem przerwał Ido i zabrał dziewczynę do domu. W nocy, Alita była świadkiem powrotu doktora do kliniki z rękami we krwi. Następnego dnia, po wyjściu z domu, Alita została zaczepiona przez Chiren, wyrwała się jednak jej i poszła do miasta, gdzie spotkała Hugo oraz jego przyjaciół, Koyomi i Tanjiego grających w Motorball. Alita zgodziła się zagrać z nimi towarzyszki mecz i mimo początkowych trudności oraz znokautowania przez Tanjiego, udało jej się zrewanżować na chłopaku i własnoręcznie zdobyć punkt. Po skończonej grze, Hugo zaproponował, że odwiezie ją do domu, po drodze oferując kupienie jej czekolady. Gdy zatrzymali się przy stoisku, zobaczyli Łowcę Wojownika Zapana podczas polowania. W kolejny dzień, Hugo zabrał Alitę do starego kościoła, na którego dachu podziwiali widok Miasta Złomu oraz Zalemu. Chłopak wyjaśnił przyjaciółce, że skoro doktor Ido znalazł ją na złomowisku, oznaczało to, że pochodzi ona właśnie z Podniebnego Miasta. Po powrocie do domu, Alita udała, że śpi, dopóki nie usłyszała wychodzącego Ido. Śledziła ojca zaczajającego się na kobietę w ciemnej uliczce i, obawiając się, że jest on poszukiwanym mordercą, rzuciła się, by go powstrzymać. Wtedy okazało się, że wszystko było pułapką i na ulicę wtargnęli Romo oraz Grewishka. Alita dowiedziała się wtedy, że Ido jest Łowcą-Wojownikiem polującym na prawdziwych morderców, czyli Romo i Grewishkę oraz towarzyszącą im kobietę, którą śledził - Nyssianę.